There has been recently developed an article which includes an injection molded frame formed of a plastic material with an opening defined by the frame being closed by a panel insert. The frame has been injection molded around the panel insert bonding the panel insert to a ledge of such frame by way of heat and adhesive bonding. This required several separate operations including a separate application of the panel insert and the bonding thereof to the injection molded frame. Also, when the article is in the form of a closure for a container and the panel insert is removable from the frame by a peeling action, the panel insert may be provided with a pull tab including a strap which may be aligned with a notch in an upstanding rib of the frame or folded back onto the panel to allow molding without such notch.